


Take Care of You

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emperor Hux, Gaslighting, Hux is Not Nice, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Sad!Leia, Stockholm Syndrome, holorecorded sex, kyluxhardkinks, ok look this is a Sad!Leia fic you know its going to be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has been missing for far too long. So when Leia receives a mysterious holo that may shed some light on his situation, she doesn't waste time. She rather wishes she'd never looked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/147618376844/hux-sends-leia-a-holorecording-of-himself) [Kylux hard kinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/) prompt.
>
>> Hux sends Leia a holorecording of himself violently fucking/abusing/torturing a less than enthusiastic Kylo (or Ben). All the while he says the most degrading things he can about Kylo, his family, and the Resistance. Kylo/Ben either just lets it happen out of Stockholm/battered wife syndrome or actively tries resisting at first only to be subdued by whatever mean neccisary.
> 
> Incidentally, this is also set in the same universe as [I'll Always Save You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7249018) but you don't have to have read it to understand this. 

Leia looks up from the datapad, eyes aching. It's far too late for anyone to be bothering her, far too late for her still to be working. But lately she can't sleep. 

“General?” It's Poe, flight suit tied around his waist, undershirt damp with sweat. “This just came for you, and since I saw you were still awake...” He holds out a box, a present. 

“From whom?” Poe doesn't answer, just shoves it into her outstretched hands. There's a thick black ribbon tied around grey paper, and for a moment Leia admires the craftsmanship. It's been a very long time since she saw a gift actually wrapped in real paper. And this isn't just some flimsy scrap, something pulled from the refuse. No, the paper is heavy under her fingers, handmade, thick. She turns the box over, looking for a signature, a sign. She's almost concluded that there isn't any when she accidentally dislodges the bow from its resting place in the center of the box. 

“Did-” her voice is high, thin. “Did they check this over before sending it up?” Poe nods, hesitant. As well he should be, because there, in a perfect circle of red wax that holds the paper in place, is the imperial seal. A gift from the Empire. No... from the Emperor himself, it seems; his personal mark and not that of the First Order. And yet, not a bomb, a poison, horrors waiting to be unleashed on her base. Not that. 

She waves absently at Poe. Whatever is inside this box, he doesn't need to see it. And the moment the door slides shut behind him, she's pulling at one end of the ribbon, popping the seal to unfold the paper. 

Inside is a box.

A thin one, made out of some dark wood, plain yet beautiful. The lid slides open, almost like one of the puzzle boxes Alderaan was famous for. Too like them, and Leia sees what Hux is trying to do, conjure up memories of the Old Empire's great victory. Her great defeat. She will not be bowed. 

Inside is a datachip. 

Leia pulls it from its resting place on crimson velvet with a trembling hand. This is the first time since Ben's disappearance, his capture that the Emperor has contacted her directly. She's seen the videos, of course. Leaked security footage from the torture chambers at the Imperial palace, whispered reports. And then, last week, a single news holo, a ball. Hux striding through the fluttering peacocks of his court with a twisted sneer, a man playing at god. And by his side, dressed as a Jedi of old, her Ben. Her son, hand in hand with that monster. Her perfect knight, plastered to the Emperor's side like a faint dark shadow. 

And now this. 

She pulls a new datapad from her desk, no network on this one, no chance of corrupting the system if this is some sort of attack. And she knows, with every ounce of her being, that this is not a good idea. That she should not push the datachip into place, click on the pad. That she should not watch whatever it reveals. That whatever is on it will be even worse than what she has already seen. Because if Hux has sent this to her directly, gift wrapped and beautiful, then it must be more painful than any leaked footage, more horrible than any scenes of Ben's humiliation and torture have been. Because that, that is who Hux is – a knife twisted in an already fatal wound. 

She powers up the datapad. 

***

Hux steadies the holorecorder in the corner, makes sure that it has an unobstructed view of the whole room. This is too good an opportunity to waste through inattention. When he's satisfied he takes a few steps back, straightens his pristine white undershirt, waves at the machine to start it recording. The small blue indicator light comes on with a blinking stutter. 

“Organa. I'm delighted to send along this first personal correspondence. The first of many, I hope.” Hux grins, a wolf's smile. “We are, after all, rather personally connected now.” He steps aside, knows that Ben is obvious now. He's naked, curled in a corner with his knees pulled to his chest. 

“You see, Organa, Ben's been rather disobedient lately.” He turns to Ben, smiles. “Tell Organa what you did, love.” Ben whimpers, rocks a little in his corner. 

“I spoke out of turn.” He's facing the recorder, knows it's on, but with the next words he seems to forget it, turns to Hux with a plea falling from red-bitten lips. “Hux... Hux, I'm sorry. I'll be good for you, I swear.”

“I know, darling. I know. But I have to do this, don't you see? I'm not like those people,” he almost spits in the direction of the recorder. “Not so afraid of you that I can't give you what you need. I know how to help you, don't I?” Ben nods, though Hux can see the tears that are already starting to gather in his pretty eyes. 

“You see, Organa. I'm not like you. I love your son enough to help him. I don't try to force him to be some storybook character, hold him to ideals created by Force-blinded fools and abandoned decades before I was even born. No, I let him touch the dark, feel, live, breathe” He stalks closer to where Ben huddles on the floor in a crumpled heap. Nudges Ben with his boot. 

“Ben, you spoke out of turn at that meeting, didn't you?” Ben gives him a forlorn nod of his head. “I should send you away, you know. I'm the Emperor. I shouldn't have to waste my time punishing a unruly boy.” And that's just right. Because the words have hardly made their way off of his lips before Ben is throwing himself forward, prostrate on the floor in front of Hux, arms reaching out, desperate in supplication. 

“No, please. Hux, please. Don't send me away. Don't send me back there. I'll be good. You know I will.” Hux smiles down at him, all teeth.

“So you're saying you'd rather I punish you?”

“Please, Hux. I deserve it. I'll take anything. I'll do better. I promise. Please do it. Do it yourself.” He's squirming on the floor now, trying to make himself smaller, trying desperately to press himself closer to the floor, to prove his desperation. Hux makes a shushing sound and Ben cuts off, click in his throat. 

“Since you ask so nicely, my love. Now get up on your knees like a good boy.” Ben scrambles up and Hux makes a little pleased noise that has Ben preening, pride bright across his face. Until, that is, Hux's boot slams into his side. He gasps, a pained whimper rising like smoke to caress Hux's face. 

“Uh-uh, Ben. You're learning here. For every sound you make out of turn, you'll get another two lashes.” And Hux lets the thin leather cord he's pulled out of his discarded coat fly out across Ben's back, red welt rising behind it. Ben jolts, but stays silent. Hux feels a little twitch in his trousers at that, cock trying to rise at Ben's obedience, at the beauty of the thin red line over his back. The shiver that runs through Ben's kneeling body as the second stroke falls. 

“What do you think would be enough, Organa?” Hux turns to the recorder, juts his hips out a little, puts his half hard cock on display under formfitting cloth.

“Five? Ten? Twenty would be too much. Oh!” Hux makes his voice softer, hissing through his teeth. “I forgot. You don't know how to help Ben. Well then. I'll decide. Twelve. Alright Ben, twelve counting the two you've already taken.”

He turns back to face Ben, anticipation pooling deep in his stomach. The crack of the whip sounds loud against Ben's soft hitching breaths. 

Ben jolts, shakes a little as the lash falls. He's silent though, hands clenched at his sides. Hux lays the next stroke across the first three in a mockery of a children's game board, a play in flesh and bruises. It takes three more strokes before Ben begins to bleed. Then little drops start to well up across the bright lines on his back and Hux sets down the whip for a moment, smooths a hand over Ben's back, digging fingers into the tiny tears in his skin. 

“Six more, Ben. Can you feel it? Can you feel how I'm helping you?” Ben nods, mouth clamped shut. After the next stroke, Hux starts to palm himself through his trousers, bringing the whip down and teasing the head of his cock at the same time. Ben is slumped now, hands fisted tight, shaking with every stroke. 

“One more, Ben.” Hux brings his arm back down, whip cracking through the air. Ben's mouth opens, but no sound escapes, a silent scream. It's gorgeous, and Hux can hardly stand it. He tosses the whip aside. And he didn't mean to do this on the holo, it wasn't part of his plan, but Ben is too beautiful, and he has to have a record. 

He kneels now, reaches out a finger to stroke underneath Ben's chin, tip his face up. It's blotchy, tears streaming across Ben's cheeks, pouring down. If he were willing to make a sound, Hux is sure the air would be full of hiccuping sobs. Hux wipes them away though, cleans snot and salt of Ben's face with a careful hand. 

“Shhhh, shhhh. It's over. I've got you. You did so well, Ben. So well. You're so fucking beautiful like this. Do you see what you do to me? Look at how much I want you, Ben.” Hux strokes a hand through Ben's hair, pets lightly at the sweat-matted strands. “Do you want me too? You can speak now. We're done.” Ben takes a gasping breath, a pained moan spilling from his parted lips. Hux lets him breathe for a few seconds but then, when Ben doesn't answer, sends a soft backhand stuttering across Ben's face. 

“Yes. Yes, Hux. Whatever you want. Yes.” Hux floods with warmth and he cups himself again, cock swelling even further at Ben's acquiescence.

“Get on all fores. I'm going to fuck you right there, on the floor.” Hux slides his fingers into Ben's pretty mouth, between chapped lips, hand tracing down his face. “Get them wet, Ben. I'm going to open you up with them. Bet I hardly have to, I fuck you so much. Bet you're still loose down there, loose from this morning, from taking my cock so often.”

Ben moans around his fingers. It sounds like pain, but Hux knows he loves this. 

Hux starts with two fingers in Ben's ass, and he isn't actually loose from before, but they both fit, even if Ben screws up his eyes as Hux pushes inside. 

Soon, so soon, Hux shoves in deeper, spreads his fingers apart. He's at Ben's side as Ben pants on hands and knees, and he nuzzles into Ben's shoulder, breathes in the smell of blood and sweat and fear. 

“Fuck, Ben. I need you. I need you now.” Ben moans.

“Ok. Ok.” Ben is panting. And he's still soft, but Hux can change that, he just needs to get inside. He shifts Ben around until he's facing the holorecorder. And then Hux spits, fills his palm and slicks up his cock. 

Ben is almost too tight for Hux to get inside at first. But then the head of his cock slips inside. Hux holds himself there, hands clenched on Ben's hips. He takes a long gasping breath, stars down at the blood striping Ben's back. Then he's pushing all the way in. It's still almost too tight, spit not enough slick for this, but Hux can't stop, needs, wants too much to go slick himself up properly. He pulls out a little, slams back in. 

Ben screams. 

He's sobbing again, tears flooding down his cheeks. Hux wraps a hand lightly around Ben's throat, uses it and the hand still on his hip to pull him backward onto Hux's dick. 

“Fuck. You feel so good, Ben.” He moves his hand down, wraps it around Ben's soft cock. And then he slows himself, pulls Ben up a little by the hand on his throat, strokes gently over Ben's dick. Ben moans brokenly, starts to get hard. And Hux smirks up a the recorder, at Organa. 

“Look at you, my beautiful little boy. You're perfect. So good for me.” He speeds up the snap of his hips again, twists his hand on Ben's dick. 

“I know what you need, darling. Fuck. I'm gonna come in your fucking ass. So good for me and you know it.” He bites hard into Ben's jaw and drives his hips all the way in.

Ben lets out a pained cry, cock twitching as Hux squeezes his dick, spills deep into him. And then Ben comes too, a pretty, crying mess that's all Hux's. 

They collapse onto the floor and Hux pulls Ben over himself like a huge living, panting, sobbing blanket, warm and safe. He strokes Ben's hair, slow, so slow as their breath evens out. 

“I love you so much, Ben. I'll always take care of you.” He raises his head enough to stare at the holorecorder. “I'll take care of your son, Organa. I swear it.”

***

Leia looks down to see she has something twisted between her fingers, a soaked piece of cloth. It's white, a cotton of some sort. White and red. 

She screams, a small broken sound, nothing like the gut wrenching noise she's just heard on the holo. The cloth goes flying across her desk, Ben's blood and her tears making a wet streak on the gleaming surface. She looks back at the box, at where she must have absently pulled the cloth out while watching the recording. 

There's a handwritten note inside. 

_General Organa,_

_Please enjoy this little bit of Ben as much as I enjoy the rest of him. I can assure you, you're never getting any more. He's mine now, and he'll never come back to you. I've made him mine more than you ever would have had the guts to. And I'm going to take such good care of him._

_Hux, Emperor and Lord of the Restored Empire_

And Leia heaves the contents of her stomach into the trash bin next to her desk, lost, despair a shroud.


End file.
